Mencing Lies
by Lightningstep
Summary: Whitemist was a medicine cat who broke the warrior code. What will happen to her two last cats.Seperated by Clans.CHAPTER 1 IS UP!Visit these warrior sites! www.stormmist. and www.dawnmist.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

A white figure ran across a clearing in the forest. It's green eyes looked around warily. Without warning the car leaped into a bush near by. Inside the bush were three little kits. One was completely white, one was completely black and the smallest was black with a white stomach. The white she-cat licked her kits to keep them warm. A yowl arose from the forest surrounding her. Her eyes clouded with fear. She peered out into the clearing and saw another cat walk into view.

The handsome tom walked into the middle of the clearing. He had a thick grey pelt, white stripes and powerful, strong looking shoulders. He lifted his nose to the crisp night air. The white she-cat shut her eyes as if preying. After a moment, the tom narrowed his eyes and looked in her direction.

"Whitemist, I know you're there." He meowed, keeping his voice steady. "There isn't any point in hiding." She poked her head out a little.

"Are you alone?" whispered Whitemist. The tom looked around and nodded. Whitemist took a step into the clearing.

"Snowstripe please go." She shook. "I'm just hunting." He narrowed his eyes even more.

"I know about the kits Whitemist." He growled. "You broke the warriors code. Medicine cat aren't suppose to have kits."

"Oh Snowstripe please don't tell anyone. I beg of you." She whimpered. Snowstripe sneered.

"There will be no need to tell anyone." Meowed Snowstripe, Whitemist looked relieved. "Because there will be no kits after tonight." The medicine cats smile faded and her eyes clouded with fear once more.

"Oh no please Snowstripe. Please don't harm them I beg of you. Please!" she cried. Snowstripe's eyes flashed with amusement.

"You broke the warrior code and now you must be punished." He snarled. "And by that your kits must die." Whitemist's tail drooped.

"But it's not my kits fault that I broke the code." She meowed through gritted teeth. "Why should they have to pay? Kill me instead." Her voice shook. Snowstripe laughed.

"But than that won't be a punishment for you because you will be dead!" he said. "You should have to live in watching your kits die." Whitemist's eyes unclouded and she stepped infront of the bush where her sleeping kits lay.

"You will not harm my kits until I am out of the way." She meowed. Snowstripe grinned.

"Gladly." He meowed. "I have waited to kill you for years. I always wanted to be medicine cat. But instead you picked that stupid furball Nightsmoke!" without another word he pounced on her. Whitemist yowled and started kicking Snowstripe's stomach with her back legs.

The two cats rolled across the clearing, soon to find a large rock. They stood up and Snowstripe smashed Whitemist into the stone.

Her view turned black.

The three small kits sat close together. They were listening to the fighting outside. All of a sudden it went silent after a smash. The little black and white kit meowed.

"Frostkit? Smokekit?" he asked. "Whazz appenin' out dair?" Smokekit looked at his brother and sister.

"I don't Twisterkit." He whispered. "But I tink we should be quiet." Twisterkit nodded and ran his paw over his mouth. He lifted his little nose up and sniffed the air. Nothing.

Twisterkit sniffed again. But, this time an unfamiliar smell drifted into his nose. A dry twig snapped from somewhere out of the bush.

"Guys? I tink we should go hide some wheres." Mewed Twisterkit. Frostkit shook her head.

"Mommy said to stay 'ere." She said stomping her little paw. Twisterkit narrowed his tiny green eyes.

"But there's something strange going on and I'm scared." He whispered. "So I'm going to hide." Smokekit rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Twisterkit but mommy's gonna be mad." He mewed and curled up into a little ball. Twisterkit stumbled out of the back of the bush.

It was quiet but on the other side of the prickly bush, another cat prowled closer and closer to it. Twisterkit stumbled up to a tree and looked at it up and down and back at his little paws. He unsheathed his claws and tried climbing the tree. A rustle behind him, in the bush made him stop. Nothing happened. So he kept working on the tree.

A squeal flew through the night air and into Twisterkit's ear. He looked into the direction of the bush. It rustled madly.

"Ah!" came Frostkit's voice. Twisterkit's eyes widened with fear. He kicked his legs madly at the tree. Yes! He was climbing the tree quickly. Soon he reached a high branch and scrambled onto it. Another wail came from the thorn bush. Now he could here the voices clearly.

"Your not our mother." Mewed Smokekit. A second later Smokekit wailed. Frostkit screamed. The little white she-kit stumbled into the clearing and ran out towards the trees. But she couldn't run fast enough. A grey tom with white stripes ran after her and grabbed her by the scruff. He set her down and stood on her tail.

"Why are you after us." She wailed at him.

"You know why you kits must die? Because your mother is a medicine cat and she's not suppose to have kits. It's your mother's punishment." Frostkit shot a glance at the lump of fur by the rock.

"You may die or since you are such a pretty little kit, may live and never mention a word about your one brother." Frostkit spotted Twisterkit in the tree and said in her mind that she wouldn't tell about Twisterkit.

"And if you do let your tongue slip." Said the grey cat. He finished his sentence with his claw rubbing against his throat. "dead." Frostkit gulped and nodded.

"Come on…" snarled Snowstripe. "We must hide your scent. I will take you back to LightningClan." Snowstripe grabbed her before she could cry for help and ran into the distance.

The only thing Twisterkit could hear after that was the chirping of a cricket down below.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Twisterpaw?" a warm paw prodded the young apprentice. "Twisterpaw, Lightningstep says he won't take any fooling around today and that you need to be out in the clearing right away. Otherwise he'll get Dawnstar to take away your apprenticeship." The black and white apprentice jumped to his paws and raced towards the den entrance.

"Thank you Mistpaw." He yelled over his shoulder to the small, misty-grey she-cat and raced out of the entrance looking around for his mentor, Lightningstep. While he waited for the white deputy he thought about the dream he had had.

He was a kit with his sister and brother in a bush. But the two other kits had not been Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw. But two cats he had never heard of, Smokekit and Frostkit. Their mother had been medicine cat and was in trouble for having kits. Another warrior, Snowstripe had been there. Snowstripe was in ShadowClan and Twisterpaw had heard of him. Snowstripe was planning on killing the kits, make their mother suffer in pain from losing her little ones and than most likely kill her too. He had killed Smokekit, the large black one and taken Frostkit away with him, while Twisterpaw, who had escaped sat in a tree, watching from above.

Twisterkit shivered. Than remembered that Smokekit and Frostkit weren't even real! He looked around for his dark brown sister and brother, Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw. Cloverpaw had magnificent green eyes and Fuzzlepaw was a big fur ball.

"Twisterpaw!" Lightningstep raged. He had obviously been waiting somewhere else for the misbehaved apprentice. "Didn't Mistpaw tell you that I was waiting?" Twisterpaw flattened his ears.

"I was waiting." He meowed. "Over here. I thought you were doing something so I waited." Lightningstep looked down at him sternly.

"With any look you will be made warrior with Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw!" he meowed proudly as he mentioned his kits names. Their strong, loyal father never liked Twisterpaw as much as Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw. Twisterpaw looked past his father in annoyance.

"What are we doing today?" he asked lazily. Lightningstep shot a stern look at him and walked ahead.

"If you stick with that tone you'll be picking ticks off the elders." Twisterpaw gulped and went quiet. "We're going hunting." Twisterpaw groaned.

"Again!" he whined. "We always go hunting Lightningstep! When are we going to practice fighting again?" Lightningstep narrowed his eyes but kept them fixed ahead.

"I don't think you need to practice fighting." He meowed coolly. "You practice on the other apprentices enough as it is." Lightningstep broke off into a run. Twisterpaw grinned.

Twisterpaw was different from his family. His sister and brother for one thing looked nothing like him and his mother was a yellowish-white cat. Lightningstep maybe, he always thought he took after Lightningstep if he were related to them at all.

His personality was also different. They were all gentle but obnoxious and they all (except Twisterpaw) had to be incharge. His parents, Lightningstep and Lionpelt were both incharge of something. Lightningstep was deputy and Lionpelt was the senior warrior. Also known as the best warrior in the clan. Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw didn't like Twisterpaw. They thought he was too ugly to be related to them that's why he always got into scraps with the other apprentices. Fuzzlepaw and Cloverpaw's mentors were Tigerthorn and Yellowshade.

"Twisterpaw if you can't keep up maybe we should change your name back to Twisterkit and have you stay in the nursery all the time." Growled Lightningstep from up ahead. "You are an embarrassment to ThunderClan." Twisterpaw growled and bolted up the steep grassy hill infront of him.

Before Lightningstep could stop him he went back into the trees and pounced on a mouse.

"Seriously Lightningstep." He complained. "I bet I could do this with my eyes closed!' Lightningstep gritted his teeth.

"One mouse won't feed the clan, kit!" scowled Lightningstep.

_Kit?_ Thought Twisterpaw._ Is that the best you have?_

"You well fetch four times as much fresh kill as usual for not respecting your mentor." Mewed Lightningstep. Twisterpaw's eyes widened.

"But that could take all day!" gasped Twisterpaw. Amusement of torture flashed through Lightningstep's dark eyes.

"I don't care if it takes you a moon!" he meowed. Twisterpaw shot him a menacing glare and than ran into the trees.

Mouse after vole after mouse he buried his catch and than caught another. Twisterpaw swiped the glare off his face and grinned.

"The clan will be happier with me than Lionpelt and Lightningstep!' he meowed happily to himself. But his smile faded. A different scent drifted with the warm breeze above Twisterpaw. He wasn't sure who it was, but knew who ever it was wasn't welcome here.

Twisterpaw dropped into a crouch and quickly followed the scent. It brought him close to the ShadowClan border. No need to cross it.

A beautiful white apprentice looking she-cat was crouching over a mouse near by. In one swift, movement she pounced on the mouse and finished it off with a quick bite. Twisterpaw drew his lip back. She stole prey from Thunderclan!

The wind changed direction and the she cat caught Twisterpaw's scent. She scowled and than followed his scent. But Twisterpaw had already come out of hiding, his ears drawn back.

"What do you think you are doing." He hissed at her. "On ThunderClan territory is one thing but stealing prey too!" The she-cat looked back and noticed that she had crossed the border. Her beautiful white face turned from scowl to expressionless.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, holding Twisterpaw's stare. "I was chasing that mouse. I must have not realized where I had gone." Twisterpaw perked his ears and dropped the snarl.

"Frostpaw." She introduced herself. Twisterpaw noticed something familiar about her. Not only that a white she-kit named Frostkit was in his dream but also in reality she reminded him of something he felt he had forgotten moons and moons ago. But what? Frostpaw looked at him funny as if she knew him from somewhere.

"My name is Twisterpaw." He meowed. Frostpaw's beautiful smile faded. Her eyes clouded.

"Twisterpaw?" she stuttered staring at the ground. "Nice name well I think I should go now bye." She said quickly and turned and ran away. Twisterpaw turned around. From behind him, a little ways away from the border a new voice flew into his small ears.

"Frostpaw what are you doing so close to the ThunderClan border?" Twisterpaw turned his head a little and saw the massive, white striped, grey warrior, Snowstripe. Twisterpaw dropped into a crouch and pretended he was hunting while he listened. He watched the two ShadowClan cats from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry Snowstripe." She mewed, fear building in her eyes. "I won't do it again." She bounded off.

Once she was gone, Snowstripe noticed Twisterpaw.

"And what are you looking at?" spat the ShadowClan warrior and chased after Frostpaw.

"Frostpaw." Murmured Twisterpaw nodding as he watched the two cats get smaller and smaller…


End file.
